1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for providing noise reduction. More specifically, the present invention reduces noise in Image Intensified Television (IITV) imagery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image Intensified Television (IITV) imagery is affected by characteristic noise components that result from the physics of the microchannel plate electron multiplier that forms the core of IITV devices. IITV noise may contain two components of distinctly different spatial and temporal characteristics: impulse noise and Gaussian noise. If the noise components are not removed from the IITV image, further processing of the IITV image using other techniques, e.g., image fusion, is limited.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for reducing the appearance of IITV noise components.